edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Symmetrey
Solid Symmetrey is the 2nd episode of season 4. Cee-Lo Green, Billy Crudup, Scott Grimes, Dax Sheppard, Russel Brand and Jane Lynch guest star as themselves, When every begins to act crazy when a test about symmentrey is coming up and that they didn't even know was coming up. Part 1: The Best and The Ed The episode opens up with The Eds, Nazz, Rigby, Nataya, Tord, Matt, Kevin, Lance, Twan, Holly, Brooke, Ilana and Prime driving up to Ryan's Pizza Parlor. While on there way to the parlor and with numerous drivers honking at them and Ed saying "Honk, honk yourselves", Double D replies that he is very exhausted and burned out after 2 hours of hard work. While Rigby is paying for the pizzas(because it was his turn to buy them), Holly notices that her phone in her purse ringing and she decides to pick it up and it says restriced on it so she decides to put it away until a voice message is played and it a turns out to be a creepy old guy thats be stalking her in the past 12 weeks and so decides to cut off the voice message and Nazz says that was wierd follwed by a "Yeah" from the others. The episode skips to Monday, Jimmy is seen runing away from his classroom freaked out of his mind and with kids geting beaten up because there is a 5-day test about symmetrey. The only one not freaked out of his mind is Double D who had studied all week, Who walks in Tom and Jonny and Plank. they soon find out that every kid in the school has gone mad and with kids banging their heads against their lockers. They all shrug and walk by in the class and find out that there the only ones inside because the others have been taken to a restrain room while there taking there test. After they completed half of the test, it was lunch time and everyone was calm and cool. Eddy says He is sick and tired of the test which means he might break out (again!). He concludes by saying he has a plan. So the first part ends with the Contra mission complete music playing. Part 2: The New Master Plan The episode opens up at the bus stop with every on getting of the bus and Double D walking home and studying whlie turning on his TV and suddently the "Planet Chasers: Starlight Express" plays. Now about the show. Double D loved to watch this show when he was 7. Then his annoying stepsister Stacy Rowe moved in by the time he was 10 and he found the show really lame and completely annoying like her. While he was studying for day 2 of the test, he tried to change the show but his stepsister pushed him out of the way and she kept being exicted like a whiny 3-year old girl. The screen changes to nightfall and with Double D asleep until suddently at excatly at 4 am. Eddy and the others kept bangning on his window. He finally gets up and tells them what they are doing. Eddy tells him his master plan and tells him that he'll uses the new attractive new girl, Nova, to bulid the plane for him so he can escape the test. Double D is not suprised or excited. So he closes the blinds in the windows and goes back to sleep with Eddy yelling at him so he puts on ear muffs. The episode begins at school the next morning, with everyone eating breakfast and nervous looks on there faces. The episode fast fowards to day two of the test with Eddy looking at his standerized test looking in fear with the clock tick-tocking at his face finally the bell rings and he is finally relived. The scene cuts to 5th period gym with the kids playing dodgeball with Eddy saying "I'm freakin' out man" with him banging his head against the dodgeball. Tom "Says be cool man, it's only a test. It will be over in about 3 days". "Yeah Eddy so get over it" said Johnny. Then Eddy's head expoldes, and then Nova hits him with a ball. the scene cuts to 7:30 at Double D's, Eddy's, Ed's and Johnny's Houses in split screen. Double D is in a disgusted look, picking at his plate full of mashed corn, spiced peas and baked cheese with his dad, step mom and stepsister looking at him. The scene cuts to Ed's House adding gravy to his dinner with both of his parents, Sarah and Drew watch him finish his food quickly and going back to his room. Eddy is seen with a nervous look on his face and also eats his food quickly before running back to his room in fear. Johnny is seen stuffing food into his wide mouth before walking into his room and escaping out of his window before meeting Eddy, Prime, Lance, Rigby, Teddy and Kevin after changing there escape plan into a plan sabotaging the standerized test. The scene changes to Sarah and Jimmy playing with there dollys in Sarah's bedroom the next hour. Until they here a bang in Ed's Room and they go check it out and they soon realize that Ed has escaped to the school yards for there plan with Sarah screaming Ed's name while he's with his friends. While the guys are disscussing there plans, they soon don't know that Nazz, Tiffany, Yvonette, Sandi, Quinn, and Ilana overhearing them and about to tell Double D and Stacy after concluding Part 2. Category:Episodes